The Chimera's Furry
by ShadowKitsune1551
Summary: Harry finds out he's being manipulated by Dumbledore and through information gathered from his parents diary's and the goblins he puts together a force to be reckoned with. Don't mess with the snake in the lions den. chap incomplete read A/N
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the dormitory leaning up against his headboard. He had the curtains drawn and several perimeter wards to keep people away and silence the area inside the curtains. He was thinking over his time in the wizarding world after receiving information from Gringotts that the illustrious Albus Dumbledore was stealing from his family and kept his heritage a secret. Also Dumbledork had been paying the Weasleys with money stolen from his vault. As he revaluated all the events of his life he came to a decision; he was going to let his warrior side show.

Harry had been studying battle magic, or the dark arts, ever since the end of second year and his encounter with the teenage Voldemort. The only person who knew this was Sirius, and as he thought of his godfather he knew he would need to get Sirius out of Dumb Dumb's crew. Harry took out his wand and conjured twelve glass viles and charmed them unbreakable and only to open to the phrase, 'let me watch the chimera's life'. He then put his wand to his temple and took two copies of his life's memories and put one into six and charmed a picture of Sirius' animagus form on the viles. He put the second copy into the other six and charmed the Bones family crest onto the viles. He then made two cardboard boxes and places each set of viles into the boxes and sealed it with his crest, a chimera in a fighting stance, the snake parts were green and silver and the lion parts were red and gold, with a black P for Potter. He then wrote letters to Madam Bones and Sirius explaining what the viles were and what the point was to them. The one to Amelia said that the memories were to be used to get a trial for Sirius, a request for emancipation, and proof that Voldemort had returned.

The one to Sirius explained his theory on Dumbledore, instructions to show them to Remus Lupin and telling him that Harry was going to let his dark side show. He then wrote letters to Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Nevile Longbottom, Professor Snape, and Susan Bones that asked that they meet him at the end of the Hufflepuff table at Dinner. With that he got up stuck the appropriate letters to the boxes and shrunk them. He then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he entered he looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Susan sitting next to Hannah Abbot. He called Hedwig through the familier bond between them and walked over to Susan and sat on her left as Hannah was on her right. Susan and Hannah looked at him while he filled his plate with raised eyebrows.

"Any reason for coming over here Harry" asked Hannah. "Besides getting away from my so called friends yes, I need a favor from Susan" was Harry's reply at witch Susan and Hannah shared a confused look. "What do you need and what do you mean about your friends" asked Susan. "It seems that Ron and Hermione are reporting my every move to Dumbledore and I'm not particularly happy with him at the moment. And I need you to send something to your aunt" said Harry while he ate. At that moment Hedwig glided into the hall and landed on Harry's right shoulder, "Hey girl I have inter hall mail do you think you could do it" Harry said while feeding the owl a strip of bacon, Hedwig nodded and looked at Susan and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you need me to send it when you have this beautiful owl" Susan asked, and watched as Hedwig puffed out her chest and then turned her head and glared at Harry. "Hey hey don't get mad at me Hed, you know Dumbles is searching any thing I send out with you and I cant have him get this or the stuff that's going to Sirius, it would ruin everything and get me in huge trouble as well as locked up in my prison over the summer" Harry said as he looked at the glaring owl that hooted and rubbed her head against Harry's cheek.

Harry brought out the letters to the students and tied them to Hedwig's leg, "now go wait up in the rafters please Hed and you know who to see first" Harry said while giving Hedwig another strip of bacon and then she flew up to the rafters. He pulled out two shrunken packages as Susan's owl landed infront of her and a brightly colored bird landed infront of him. He took the letter from the bird and read the letter witch was Sirius' congrats and condolences about the tournament. He took the package that was to Sirius and tied it to the bird's leg and it took off. He pushed the other package towards Susan, "that has to go to your aunt it has all the memories I have of my life and instructions about what they should be used for as she is head of the DMLE she'll know what to do with it" explained Harry. Susan nodded scribbled a quick note to her aunt that she stuck to the package and tied the package to her owl's leg and sent her off.

As Susan turned back to Harry she found him tracking the movements of his owl through the hall towards the staff table. Susan followed his gaze only to land on Professor Snape who calmly took a letter from the snowy owl. Snape read the letter and his expression went from a scowl to confused to interested as he looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow and nodded. She watched as Harry nodded back and as he did the same for Draco Malfoy, Nevile Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. The owl then came to a stop infront of her. Susan looked up at Harry to see him looking at her expectantly. Susan sighed and took the letter and Harry fed his owl some bacon and then it took off. Susan opened the letter and read,

_Dear Susan,_

_Will you meet me at the end of the Hufflepuff table closest to the exit for dinner? I need opinions, ideas, views and whatever you would offer to the conversation. _

_Yours, Harry_

Susan looked up to Harry's questioning gaze and nodded. Harry let out a relived sigh and grabbed his stuff and left for class. Classes that day sent his friends into a towering temper and confused all the teachers. You see Harry did all his assignments like they were child's play and he was extremely board. By the time dinner came around he had earned a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor and was severely pissed at Ron and Hermione's constant badgering on how he did it. "Just shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone" harry shouted at Ron and Hermione as they walked into the great hall.

Harry stalked over to the empty space at the end of the Hufflepuff table earning several curious glances. As he sat down he pulled out a book on dementors, and one on the unforgivable and his note book. Now this would be deemed normal except that these were dark books very dark books. "This is not something to be seen in public Potter what would people say if they saw their savior reading dark arts books" said the silky sneering voice of Severus Snape.

Harry didn't look up from his note taking and relied "I don't really care Uncle Severus." Snape stood there in shock till a look of rage overcame his features, "what did you call me Potter" he spat. Harry looked back and calmly replied, "I called you uncle because my mother and father, who were two of your best friends named you my godfather along with Sirius." Snape recoiled in confusion, "I was never friends with your father Potter" he spat. "Yes you were you just don't remember" said Harry as he flicked his wrist at Snape and muttered the counters for the memory charm and the compulsion charms. Snape sat down hard with tears forming in his face, "who would do this to us, oh god I'm sorry for leaving you with Lily's sister Harry" he said. "It's ok Sev the important thing is that you are now free of the charms that Dumb dumb put on you" said Harry as he waved the others over and went back to his notes. "May I ask why Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is reading dark arts books" asked a confused but interested Draco Malfoy.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

blackops sniper

shadowkitsune1551


End file.
